Who is the King?
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Karen proposed to play the king game. They invited their two favorite teachers in. That will result in a super comical gay reaction... Main Pairing is Aya x Youko with some sides of Shinobu x Alice; Karen x Honoka and Karasuma x Kuzehashi


**Who is the King?**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody**

 **Rating: K+**

 _ **Hello there! I just wanted to try a fiction where the girls from Kin-iro Mosaic are playing the king game… I got the idea after Sabagebu episode special 6…**_

 _ **Summary: Karen proposed to play the king game. They invited their two favorite teachers in. That will result in a super comical gay reaction... Main Pairing is Aya x Youko with some sides of Shinobu x Alice; Karen x Honoka and Karasuma x Kuzehashi**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here!**_

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you for coming today!" Karen bowed as the guests arrived.

They were inside a big building that was apparently the blonde's family's propriety. Her parents were out for the week-ends and she decided to invite her friends over because she was bored.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Shinobu replied as the 5 girls and the 2 women walked inside the big room that was the living room.

They sat around a big table and Alice and Karen went and served tea for everyone. And of course, Shinobu and Honoka couldn't help but to fantasize about such promising situation.

"All right, everyone!" The hostess gathered everyone's attention. "Today, we are going to play the king game!"

Youko cheered. She was burning to the thought. "The time I've been waiting my whole life finally came!"

Aya face-palmed at the energetic girl's reaction. "This much?"

"Let us revisit the rules in that case." Ms. Kuzehashi explained. "There are 8 little sticks in this box: 7 containing number from 1 to 7 and one with the word king on it. We will put the sticks inside a can and draw one each."

"And of course, the one that draw the 'king' get absolute power." Ms. Karasuma continued. "The 'king' can give order to the other player via their numbers. Any question?"

Youko raised her hand. The teacher motioned her to speak. "Is there any order restriction?"

Everyone turned to the teacher and then to Karen. "There are zéro restriction. Tous les coups sont autorisés! All hits are authorized!"

Some face-palmed, some had evil smirk on their faces and some were just staring at the two blonds while still trapped in their fantasy world.

"Yosh! Let us begin right now!" The red-head threw her fist in the air. "My blood is boiling! I am totally hyper right now!" Karen followed her by showing her enthusiasm.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Alice just stared blankly at these two.

"Come on, you two; it's just a game." Aya tried to be the voice of reason once again.

"Come on, Aya! Don't you see that this is the perfect occasion?" Youko retorted back. "No restriction! You heard; no restriction! You can give whatever order you want to!"

' _Whatever order without restriction…'_ The blue-haired girl thought. Maybe this could be a good opportunity to have Youko ask her ou-… _'No! It's not like that!'_ She fought hard to not imagine the red-head one knee on the ground, a box in the hands and asking her "do you want to marry me?".

Aya's brain over-ventilated as the other could swear they say smokes going out from her head. She was once again other-thinking things.

"All right, then…" Karen cheered as she placed a can on the middle of the table. Everyone leaned closer to the center and Ms. Karasuma placed the sticks on the can. "Let us start!"

The 8 of them picked one stick each and drew them to their sides. They all watched what they got. Aya let go of a very low sigh… Looks like she won't be the king for the first round…

"All right! I am the king!" Youko cheered as she showed her stick.

' _That title may suit her… If Youko was the king, then if we got married, I will be the queen…'_ The blue-haired girl's face turned scarlet from these thoughts.

"Congratulation, Youko-chan!" Shinobu greeted. She was such a nice girl.

"All right! Number 3; Pay me a can of Orange Juice! I saw a vending machine on our way here!" here came the red-head's order.

Karen face-palmed. "You can't be serious?"

There, everyone understood. They felt sorry for the young British, but a rule's a rule and an absolute order's an absolute order.

Karen understood in what kind of situation she was. "Youko… I knew you were a worthy opponent, but I never expected you to be this good."

The tomboy just hummed and pointed at the door. "This is the cruel law of war."

The blonde stood up from her chair and made a comically dramatic pose before slowly walking toward the door as if it was an executer ready to finish her off. Shinobu, Alice and Honoka whipped fake tears away. "You'll always stay in our heart."

The girl walked out of the room with a damn slow pace. The other waited for her to return. One thing was sure: She took her time.

Karen came back about 15 minutes later with Youko's juice in hand. The energetic girl took it and started drinking the content. She let go before it was empty. She said something about keeping it for later as to memorize her victory.

They gathered around the table and were ready for another round. They picked the stick and as soon as they could read the numbers, Karen cheered. "Yay! The king is me!"

"Congratulation, Karen-chan!" Shinobu felicitated. She was really a nice girl.

"Now, for my order… Number 1; come in and sit on my lap so I can pat your head and purr like a cat." There came the girl's order.

The brunette's face turned pink, and then red and finally ended up as red as a tomato. Everyone except Youko understood. Only an idiot wouldn't realize it.

"Oh, it's Honoka!" Karen cheered. "Come on, Honoka! An order is an order. I promise it won't hurt." She said in her usual genki tone.

The brunette felt reassured and slowly stood from her chair. She walked closer to the blonde and reluctantly sat on the former's lap. "If you'll excuse me…" She sat as Karen started stroking her head. She let some purr of satisfaction escape her lips, her face still red.

The others watched in awe. It too Ms. Kuzehashi all her insanity for resisting the urge to make a cuteness proximity crisis. She so wanted to be at Karen's place and was the one patting the student's hair.

The stroking party eventually ended and Honoka, seemingly calm now returned to her seat.

"Let us continue, if you please!" Youko cheered.

They made another round and it was now Ms. Karasuma's turn to give an order.

"Congratulation, Karasuma-sensei!" Shinobu said. She really is such a nice girl.

The teacher took her handbag and took a rabbit ear cachucha from it. "I would like to ask Number 5 to wear this until the end of the game."

Alice face-palmed. Was fate playing with her? She reluctantly stood up and wore the accessory.

Ms. Karasuma drooled, Shinobu drooled, Honoka drooled, and Youko? Youko drank her juice, but didn't finish it yet. She will keep the rest for later.

"C-cute…" the usually-serious teacher couldn't help these words to escape from her lips.

"Alice, it looks really good on you!" Shinobu said kindly. She was really a nice girl. Did I already say she was a nice girl?

They decided to let it slide and made another round. This time was Honoka's chance to shine.

"Congratulation, Honoka-chan!" Shinobu said once again. OK, this is official: Shinobu is a very (very) nice girl.

The tennis player's eyes browsed at the other residents of the room. What kind of order was she going to say?

"Er… Number 7: Could you serve me another cup of tea?" Honoka was such a nice child.

Aya stood from her chair and walked to the kitchen and walked back with a new cup of tea. "Here you are." She gently placed the cup in front of the brunette and bowed. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, thank you!"

Youko looked at Karen, Karen looked at Alice, Alice turned Ms. Karasuma, Ms. Karasuma turned to Ms. Kuzehashi, and Ms. Kuzehashi? She took a sip of her own tea.

Some were left speechless, some weren't bothered and some were fantasizing about blonds.

Aya returned to her seat and they decided to have another round. The leaned closer to the table, picked a stick each from the can and drew the stick of fate.

"Yay! Second time!" the red-head cheered as she almost jumped in the air.

"Congratulation, Youko-chan!" Shinobu applauded. It is official; Shinobu is a machine congratulator of 'kings'.

"Now then, my next order… Number 5: My shoulders are so stiff, please massage them!"

Aha! Aya blushed. "Y-Youko…" she slowly turned her stick to the other girl to show her the gravity of the situation.

"It's not that bad! Come on Aya, there is nothing to shy about. A massage is nothing compared to switching clothes." The red-head tried to cheer her friend. Unfortunately, the obtained effect was the opposite of what she hoped.

"Y-Youko… I didn't know you were such a pervert." The bluenette hid her red face from embarrassment in her palms.

[Time skip]

"Alright!" Alice said. "Now that everyone has calmed, let us place a little limit to our order to avoid such situation to happen again."

"Hey!" Youko pouted. "But that order of mine wasn't that bad.."

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was!"

The red-head sighed in defeat. "Jeez… I got it! Sorry, Aya!"

They decided to get ready for another round and picked another stick.

This time, it was Ms. Kuzehashi's turn. She had to make a choice. She had to make it a wise one. She took a deep breath. She imagined all the cute things she could make the girls wear, but she fought these thoughts away.

"Number 4: Could you bake a strawberry cake for the 8 of us?" she went with an easy order… at least, 'easy' as she thought.

Ms. Karasuma sighed while showing her stick. "I am not really good at baking cakes…"

Realizing her error, the usually stoic teacher broke in apology. "I am sorry, Karasuma-sensei! I never meant-"

"No worry!" Karen interrupted. "You can use the tools and books from the kitchen. There are even some CD about how to make the perfect cake. There is 100% of chance to prepare a delicious and pretty cake."

"Really?" the other turned to the energetic blonde.

"Of course!"

Ms. Karasuma watched the girl with determination in her eyes. _'I have to do it! I can do it! I will do my best and please our students!'_ She stood up. "I accept the mission!"

Ms. Kuzehashi wasn't feeling this one. Perphar it was her of maybe something bad was going to happen. She prayed that it was only her, though.

[Time skip]

"Don't cry anymore, Sensei. You did your best. No one knew that the cake would blow up once it would exit the baking machine." Ms. Karasuma was trying to calm the older teacher who was sobbing due to the events from before.

"But yet…"

"No worry!" Karen decided to cheer her teacher. "For the kitchen, we can clean it latter! For now, let us take a bath."

The others nodded. The room was covered with cake remains and they were covered with cream. Really, how could a cake blow up like that? Before they entered the bathroom, the blonde called over someone who could clean that mess.

They entered the lockers and undressed before entering the ultra large bathroom and did what we are supposed to do in a bathroom: taking a bath. They walked out after half an hour and saw that the living room was totally clean. Some wowed, some jaw-dropped and some just fantasized.

Anyway, they decided to do a last round before calling it a day. This time was Aya's chance.

"Congratulation, Aya-chan!" Shinobu kindly said. _'She is really a nice girl!'_ Everyone thought.

The bluenette thought. There are so many possibilities and yet a very thin chance. She just decided to go with a simple order. "I have to go to the book print later, so could the Number 1 accompany and drop the books at my house?"

"Aye, sir!" Youko saluted, Aya blushed, Karen smiled, and Ms. Kuzehashi smiled too.

"I-it's not as if I wanted to have you in particular…" The bluenette tried to debate, her Tsundere personality showing up. "… I just picked a random number."

Youko tilted her head. She didn't get a single word her childhood friend was trying to explain.

After that, the guests were ready to leave. Karen accompanied them toward the exit door. The blonde waved as the 7 guests waved back and walked away.

"Bye, everyone! Let us play another game again next time!"

[The end]

 **I actually planed on writing this already two months ago, but never found enough inspiration to continue it.**

 **I have to admit that I am totally in love with the anime Kin-iro Mosaic! It is on my Top 5 best anime ever. Oh, I wish so much there will be a third season!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this short one-shot! Feel free to leave a review if you did… or just if you have a critic, suggestion or personal thought. I do not bite, so don't be scared.**

 **Also, I really (but really) ship Aya x Youko and Karen x Honoka to the core. I hope they got more attention, especially Honoka.**

 **Well, then… I will end this story with a phrase that every KinMoza fans know: "See you next time!"**


End file.
